Lucy
by keep calm-eat redvines
Summary: Set after born this way. Rachel has a song for Quinn. i suck at summaries, please give it ago. Some swearing , only two words i think. Faberry.


_A/n:_

_Hello beautiful people! This is my second fanfic. Although I don't exactly ship this couple I find them cute. To anyone out there who is also reading my other fanfic don't worry I'm typing up the next chapter as soon as I've finished this one. This is set after the born this way episode. If the writing is normal it's just the scene if it's in italics its Rachel talking to herself in her head and if it's italic and bold it's a song. Okay got it? Good. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee unfortunately. If I did there would be a lot more klisses!_

* * *

><p><span>Lucy<span>

Rachel berry watched the girl she loved run down the hall, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

The jocks chants of "Lucy caboosey!" filled the air. Seeing Quinn like this broke her heart. There was nothing she could do she'd already tried to shut them up but all she got back was a lot of laughs and a simple "piss off berry"

* * *

><p>Later in glee club Quinn sat at the back on her own and kept to herself. <em>Finn <em>_obviously__ had no idea how to deal with her, to be honest why would he? He's just a stupid boy who only wants her for her body_. "Urgh creep"

"What was that Rachel?"

_Crap. Did I say that out loud?_

"Oh nothing, sorry Mr Shue" Rachel muttered

"Okay then?" he was starting to question Rachel's sanity "Well while I have your attention, have you finished that song you were writing for sectionals?"

Now she was in trouble, Rachel hadn't even started it.

"Urm yeah it's going great" Rachel lied

"Any chance of a preview?" said Mr Shue, his voice laced with hope.

"No, no. I want you to have the full experience" she smiled, _good save Rachel, good save._

"Oh" said Mr Shue swapping the hope with disappointment. "Well we can't wait to hear it"

The rest of the lesson Rachel didn't say a word she didn't even sing her version of no good deed from Wicked even though she's been practicing it for weeks. Her mind was filled with possible song ideas.

Once Mr Shue dismissed the lesson Rachel and Quinn bolted towards the door and collided.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh say something! For the love of Barbra say something!_

"A-are you okay Quinn?" she finally managed to stutter out.

"Just watch where you're going next time man hands!" Quinn shouted.

_She's been hanging around with Santana __far__ too much._

"Sorry" she said.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel spotted Quinn crying in an empty English classroom.<p>

"Quinn? What's the matter! Are you okay?" Rachel gushed.

"Do I fucking look okay Berry? Finn's just ended it, he said he couldn't have a girlfriend who used to be 'fat and ugly' it ruins his reputation" Quinn shouted then went back to hysterically crying into her hands.

_How dare he! She's beautiful either way that, that little poofter!_ Rachel couldn't bring herself to swear, not even in her own mind. Then it hit Rachel like a ton of bricks. She knew what her song had to be about, it had to be about Lucy.

It took Rachel 3 days to finish her song_, just in time for the next_ glee rehearsal...

Once everyone had arrived and settled down Rachel stood up to announce that her song was ready.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" Mr Shue questioned

"Well I've finished my song and I thought you would all like to hear it?"_ come on Shue its better than the journey you would of had us singing_

"Oh, alright let's go then" said Mr Shue smiling

For the first time in Rachel's life she felt nervous.

"I wrote this song about someone very special to me and to show them that although it seems like everyone's turned on them in the recent events I'm still here and I actually love them more than I thought was possible"

"Great!" Mr Shue clapped "Off we go!"

_This is it, no turning back_

And with that Rachel opened her mouth and started to sing.

"_**I've seen her face I've heard her name,**_

_**I've lost my place and she's to blame.**_

_**And I can't stand it when I'm staring in her eyes and she's not looking back, it ain't a big surprise."**_

This is exactly what was happening now. Quinn wasn't interested in Rachel's 'silly' song. Well at least not yet.

Mumbles started coming from where the likes of Puck and Finn sat.

"So Rachel's a lesbian now?" Puck asked.

"I hope not, she has a nice ass" Finn replied.

_Urgh typical boy!_

Rachel carried on.

"_**I've heard music I've heard noise,**_

_**I wish that she could hear her voice.**_

_**The way that I do when I go to sleep at night,**_

_**And dream my life away but she's gone when I awake."**_

"Dude! She must like someone in here; we're really like the only ones in this school who can sing!" Sam shouted to no one in particular.

"For heaven's sake will you shut up?" Kurt hissed

Rachel's eyes set on Quinn as she went into the chorus.

"_**Lucy"**_

Quinn's head shot up and her eyes met Rachel's.

"_**Lucy**_

_**Why can't you see?**_

_**What you're doing to me."**_

Rachel skipped the second verse and went straight into the bridge

"_**I've see you singing on that stage,  
>Looking like an angel and all I do is pray that maybe<br>One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along  
>There's something more that I'm trying to say"<strong>_

Quinn thought back to all the encounters she had, had with Rachel. The way she'd always help her clean up after a slushy attack, how she comforted her last year when she fell pregnant. It was all coming back to her, the way she'd look at her, the way she treated her. Rachel Berry was in love with her.

"_**When I say**_

_**Lucy**_

_**Lucy**_

_**Why can't you see?**_

_**What you're doing to me, what you're doing to me!**_

_**Lucy**_

_**Ooh when I say**_

_**Lucy**_

_**Oh when I say**_

_**Why can't you see?**_

_**What you're doing to me**_

_**Mmm **_

_**What you're doing to me"**_

Rachel finished her last note with tears in her eyes. That was the most emotional song she had ever sung. She took her eyes off of Quinn and looked to the floor.

_I hope she liked it. I daren't look what if she hates me now oh god! Come on Rachel man up! Well you can't exactly man up, you're a girl. It would be strange if-_

Rachel was brought out of the argument with herself by a single person clapping slowly.

She looked up to see that it was Quinn on her feet. Everyone soon followed suit. Shortly after the choir room was filled with applause and whoops of cheer. Quinn walled over to Rachel and embraced her in a hug. She was crying.

"Thank you" she whispered in Rachel's ear "it was beautiful"

She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Rachel you need to know that I'm not a lesbian or even bi so I'm sorry to disappoint you, we will never be together I'm sorry But I will keep you and that song close to my heart forever"

It wasn't exactly the ending Rachel was hoping for but it was close enough.

_A/n: so what did you think? Did I do okay? I got the idea for this because I wanted Darren to sing this on glee but Kurt wouldn't fit in and then this skipped into my mind._

_I do not own the song, it's called Sami by Darren Criss I just changed the name, go check it out its totally awesome! Thank you for reading I love you all. May you all be blessed with awesomeness (and a packet of red vines because really what the hell cant they do?)_


End file.
